Daddy and Papa
by CasperGhost
Summary: Huntbastian, 20 years after they leave Dalton they have a family and many struggles of their own, muddling their way through the many stages of parenthood. Also with Niff, Klaine and Wevid.
1. The family

-Sebastian p.o.v-

I sat down next to Hunter as he nursed his swollen belly. Little baby Cai was sleeping on his chest and the other little kids were scattered around the dimly lit room. I pressed a small kiss to Hunter's neck and tenderly rubbed his pregnant tummy. He smiled blearily up at me before proceeding to rest his head on my shoulder. Someone stirred in the doorway and one of my elder sons, Nicholas, came in gently cradling Calo's tiny form. He gently settled his brother in my lap before slumping down to the floor between mine and Hunter's legs, resting his head against Hunter's knee. I carded my fingers lightly through his hair gently cradling Calo with my free arm.

Hunter and I met in high school, I was in my senior year and he was a junior, a transfer. I was a loose cannon until I met him, I fell, hard. By the Christmas that year we were dating. He was very uptight and we were complete opposites, we balanced each other out. Hunter reined me in and I helped him to loosen up and become more care free. After graduating in consecutive years we attended NYU, I took a gap year so we could be together. Soon, however, into our first year Hunter fell pregnant with the first of our children and he ended up dropping out.

Our family is very large. I was an only child whereas Hunter was the youngest of 7 so we had a great contrast in opinions about having siblings. However we both wanted a large family of our own and when Hunter had given birth to our oldest twins, Thomas and Luke, we both knew for definite that a large family is what we wanted. We waited a few months before we risked Hunter getting pregnant again. Very soon after that he fell pregnant again and 8 and a half months after that Nicholas was born. The 15 month old twins loved their new brother and found him fascinating. After Nick came our eldest daughter Seraphina. Tom and Luke doted on their baby sister while Nick was very curious and unsure at first when he was around her before he settled and began to follow his brothers' example.

When Calo was born we instantly knew something was wrong. Calo was very premature and when he was born he was miniscule and weighed barely over a pound. I could hold Calo in one hand he was so tiny. The first few years following his birth were a flurry of doctors and specialists who tried to work out what was wrong with our perfect little boy. However, it wasn't until Calo was 5 and had 2 new sisters that we were finally given an answer. Our baby boy had something called primordial dwarfism, but he was still considered a medical anomaly as he did not fit any of the subtypes. Calo had no physical deformities apart from his tiny frame; he was just like any of his siblings except he was tiny. He was dwarfed even by his baby sister.

Following Alessia and Apple were twins Blue and Beau who were two years younger than Apple. After them came Hayden and after her, the triplets, Sunday, Maple and Honey. The 3 girls took us to a grand total of 13 children. However we did not stop our family there, we, in fact, had several more children. The first of them, quadruplets, Cieron, Noelle, Isabelle and Snow. They were shortly followed by Roman and Isla. Our most recent child is Cai who turned one in June.

It is now nearing the end of December and Hunter is due in January, on the 2nd to be precise. Calo is still the smallest in the family, even smaller than Cai who is just under 12 years his junior. I gazed at my gorgeous husband as he dosed in the light of the fire his hands resting over his huge stomach. Calo stirred softly as he lay curled up on my chest. At 14 years old he is 21 inches tall, just above the average size of a new born baby. He weighs 9 pounds 3 ounces and I am so, so proud of him.

Calo's eyes fluttered open and he sat up rubbing his big, green eyes with his tiny fists. He smiled sleepily up at me before he looked around the quiet room seeing his siblings sleeping or sat quietly. Lastly his gaze fell on Hunter or Papa and he smiled again leaning back against my chest. I wrapped my arms around him and glanced at the clock. I realised I needed to get the little kids in bed. I stood up, adjusting Calo in my arms. I carefully eased baby Cai from Hunter's arms and set Calo down in his place. Calo instantly snuggled into his Papa's chest, burying his head in Hunter's neck. Nick and Seraphina, who had been sat across the room, helped me get the 13 youngest kids tucked into bed. Thankfully it was Friday night and so they were pretty tired anyway, everyone was home except our eldest 2 who would be home in the morning.

Nick and Seraphina decided that they would go to their rooms and I quickly went into Alessia and Apple to tuck them in before I went back downstairs. Calo had fallen fast asleep once again, this time on Hunter's chest not mine. I smiled to myself and tucked a blanket round the two of them, settling down beside them. Hunter subconsciously shifted closer to me as he slept allowing me to wrap my arms around them both before I slipped into a peaceful unconsciousness.

The next thing I knew I was waking up to being jostled. My eyes snapped open as I realised it was Hunter. He was struggling to get up and off the couch. I saw Calo stood in front of Hunter unable to help. He saw I was awake and said,

"Dad, Papa needs help." Hunter glanced round and I gently rested my hands on his hips, supporting him as we stood from the comfort of the couch. Hunter teetered slightly wincing from the pain of his swollen feet and ankles. I gently encircled his waist with my arms and tenderly kissed his neck. He breathed a deep sigh and quietly requested that I help him to the bathroom. While he was sorting himself out I grabbed the thermometer and checked Calo's temperature, tutting as I saw it was still at 102 degrees Fahrenheit. I softly cuddled him waiting for Hunter to be done. Calo then followed us as I helped Hunter waddle to our room. I sat my husband down on the edge of the bed and he rested his head in his hands while I grabbed Calo some PJs and settled him in our big bed. I sat cautiously next to my husband and gently rubbed his back. I knew his back was killing him along with his ankles. I eased his t-shirt off and laid him down, swiping his sweats, leaving him in only his boxers. I stripped down to my boxers as well before sitting down to massage his swollen feet for a few minutes.

When I finally settled into bed Hunter had drawn Calo into his arms and I spooned behind him rubbing his swollen belly as we both drifted off once more.


	2. Reminiscent struggles

-Hunter p.o.v-

Seb was taking all the kids bar Calo to his Aunts. Usually we all go but this year I am not sure I can handle the journey because this pregnancy has been one of the worst which is saying something considering I have carried quadruplets. Calo is staying because he has had almost a constant fever over the past 2 weeks and he had random bouts of sickness. Seb and I discussed it and we decided therefore that the two of us would stay at home. It was the morning they were leaving, an at least 8 hour journey ahead of them. Thomas and Luke are going to drive as well as Seb. The house was in chaos, Calo was still sleeping thankfully and he would stay in his room until it was time for them to go because we did not want to run the risk of him getting trampled.

I was sat in the kitchen with the youngest 9 who were all messily munching their way through breakfast. As each of them finished their breakfast I set about beginning to do their hair. For the boys I just brushed it but for the girls I plaited each of their hair into various numbers of plaits, the years of practise had definitely paid off. I then waddled into the lounge when Seb called them all to grab their travel bags. My husband came into the lounge with Calo and he deposited him on my lap gently. Calo groggily rubbed at his eyes and Seb smiled down at the two of us.

Before long each of the kids was coming in to say goodbye before they one by one headed out the front door to one of the 3 vehicles waiting to set off. Nick gave me a gentle hug and then took Calo cuddling him close while Tom, Luke and Seb all gave me a hug, Seb adding a soft kiss on the end. Nick and Calo are extremely close and Nick is very protective of Calo and always ensures that Calo is included which is amazing. He set Calo down and then waved to us both before slipping into the minibus. We then both watched through the living room window as they all set off waving madly.

The two of us lounged in our PJs for a few hours, until 11, before we headed to the downstairs bathroom to get washed. Calo went upstairs to grab us both some clothes while I had a shower and filled the baby bath for him. While he was washing I changed into the sweats and t-shirt he had brought me and once he was dressed, I waddled back to the lounge, following him. We decided that we would just lounge around and watch movies while we waited for the others to arrive at Seb's aunt's house at which point he would text me.

I was stirred from sleep by the text tone of my phone. I grabbed the phone and smiled contentedly as I saw it was Seb letting us know that they had arrived safe and sound, if a little grouchy. I glanced down at Calo who was curled up next to me with his little blanket wrapped round him. It hasn't been easy, my kids are amazing and it was our choice to have so many don't get me wrong I love all of them and wouldn't change them for the world, but sometimes I just wish it was a little easier.

I remember the day Calo was born. I was so panicked because he was 7 weeks early. Seb couldn't leave my side without me going into a full scale panic attack. He was whisked away immediately and that made me panic even more, I had been able to hold all the others just after they had been born. The only comfort I had until I saw him was Seb telling me that he was tiny but absolutely perfect. By the time I was being wheeled down to see my baby I had burst into tears numerous times. When I first saw him I bawled my eyes out, he was so tiny but so perfect and I knew he was going to be special.

Throughout his infant years we visited so many doctors and specialists that we lost count. Calo didn't grow and by the time he was 4 he was still only 17 inches tall, 3 inches bigger than when he was born. By that time we also had another daughter and I was stretched way too far some of the time causing me to snap or breakdown. Calo never complained and the other kids, especially Nick were amazing with him, they understood that they had to be careful with him although they were a bit confused when their new baby sister, Alessia, came home and she was bigger than Calo.

Over the years we have been told numerous times that he won't live to this point and he won't live to this point but the doctor who gave us the diagnosis finally is the doctor we have always gone back to, he told us that Calo would live a full life because there was nothing wrong with him, he was like any other child just pint sized. It has never been easy and the house we moved into a year ago, just after Cai was born is still not quite equip for some of his needs but we are getting there and he never lets that stop him.

School wise we have tried to spread the kids out a little, I know all too well what being at the same school as your siblings is like, constantly being compared to them and all so they are scattered around. When Calo started school we had a lot of trouble finding a school that would take him due to his, as they called it, disability. He got through primary school relatively unscathed, the teachers all told us that he was bright beyond his years and we began to notice it at home when he would pick up Nick, Tom and Luke's books and read them with undivided attention.

The most stressful time was definitely this past year. Calo was moving up to high school, and that presented its own set of problems. Along with that we had noticed that Nick seemed to be struggling and at school and that it seemed that he was getting bullied. One day we were called into school, Nick's English teacher was very concerned about Nick, we had a meeting and he told us about how he wanted Nick to take some tests. We agreed only wanting what was best for him, he had always been a slow reader and lagged behind the others when it came to writing and spelling. So amongst searching for a high school suitable for Calo we also tried to sit down with Nick and talk to him regularly about school and how he felt about class and friends and so on.

The night we got the results of his tests he broke down and told us about the bullying. He also came out to us that night and we were both so proud of him. The test results showed us that Nick was actually moderately/severely dyslexic. I remember watching Calo as he gently hugged his older brother trying to get him to stop crying. After that night we had a lot of things to think about. Seb had heard about a school called Dalton academy and we had looked into it. Dalton was an all-boys private school with a zero tolerance harassment policy. Sebastian and I went for a meeting and Calo insisted that he come as well to ensure that the school was okay for Nick. The staff at Dalton were amazing; the headmaster was so good with Calo and didn't treat him like a baby as most people do. We discussed everything with him and he explained to us about the policies and how they would be able to get Nick a tutor student or teacher to help Nick with his dyslexia. He then began to ask Calo about his school and Calo, our shy little boy, happily chatted all about school and how they were looking for a high school. The headmaster listened to his every word before calling for a student to give Calo a small tour. Once Calo was gone the headmaster told us all about a programme the school had for boys like Calo, he introduced us to some teachers and I have to say both Seb and I were very impressed.

At the start of September both Calo and Nick started at Dalton. Calo has private lessons with his tutor and Nick is in regular classes. Both of them are so happy and we wouldn't want it any other way. So as I said it hasn't always been easy but I know that neither Seb nor I would change any of it for the world because it is our family and our kids and they are all perfect just the way they are.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Let me know.**

**Just for clarification here is a list of all the children…**

**Thomas 18**

**Luke 18**

**Nicholas 16**

**Seraphina 15**

**Calo 14**

**Alessia 10**

**Apple 9**

**Blue 7 (girl)**

**Beau 7**

**Hayden 6 (girl)**

**Sunday 5**

**Maple 5**

**Honey 5**

**Cieron 4**

**Noelle 4**

**Isabelle 4**

**Snow 4**

**Roman 3**

**Isla 3 (pronounce Eye-la)**

**Cai 1**

**Baby on the way**


	3. Sterling

-Hunter p.o.v-

Calo was playing on the wii in the lounge. We tried him on the wii fit but the board didn't pick him up because he was too light. I was stood in the kitchen waiting for the dinner to cook. Seb called this morning saying that they were all okay and that they were going out for a meal tonight. I talked to a few of the kids and they all sounded like they were having sun, so I was content. I was about to get the dinner out when I felt a sharp pain in my stomach and instantly some heavy cramping. I gasped and gripped onto the marble counter. The pain subsided and I just put it down to Braxton hicks, it wasn't the first time I had had them. I got the dinner out and was just plating it up when I felt the liquid gushing down my legs. I shrieked in shock before crying out as another cramp hit me. Calo was with me in an instant, his bright green eyes wide with panic. I managed to get myself to a chair and ease myself down. Calo had run off to get the phone. He softly said,

"Papa, who should I call?" I could hear the tremble in his voice and I looked down at him saying,

"Can you call the special number, the one for the midwife." He nodded and was instantly tapping the number into the phone and putting it on loud speaker.

**Midwife**

_Calo/Hunter_

"**Hello, Nurse Clearlight speaking, how can I help?**

_Hello, my papa's waters have broken._

**Okay, what is your papa's name honey?**

_Hunter, Clarington-Smythe_

**Okay, is your papa there?**

_(Hunter) Hi Alec, I think I have gone into labour._

**Okay, Hunter I need you to stay calm, who is there with you?**

_Just Calo_

**Okay we are on our way in the ambulance can I talk to Calo?**

_(Calo) Hello?_

**Hi honey, okay now where are you in the house?**

_In the kitchen, papa is sitting down._

**Okay, I need you to help papa, help him to be as comfortable as possible, if he needs to walk around try and help him okay honey? We are nearly there, can you open the door. **

_Okay the door is open._

**Okay, that is really good, okay we are just pulling up.** "

The paramedics burst into the room Alec, who is my midwife, immediately, came over and began working me through the contraction I was having. His partner however had seen Calo and looked extraordinarily confused. Alec looked round obviously waiting for the other guy and he looked rather puzzled as he saw Calo as well. Alec took charge of the situation,

"This is Calo?" I nodded unable to speak through the pain. He continued, "Okay, Calo can you take Mason with you and grab your papa's hospital bag and some clothes for yourself honey and bring them down." Calo nodded and hurried off closely followed by the other guy who still looked a little dazed. A new cramp set in and I heard myself crying out in pain. I felt Alec gently rubbing my back talking me through it.

As soon as Calo and Mason returned Alec began to ease me up. I noticed Calo was holding his tiny backpack and that Mason was holding my bag. Mason got Calo into the ambulance before he came back to help Alec as he helped me walk. We got to the door and another cramp came on, I found myself gripping the door breathlessly panting my way through it. As they finally got me into the ambulance Alec hoisted Calo onto the bed with me and said,

"Calo, I need you to sit with papa for me, help him keep calm." Calo nodded and gently ran his tiny hand through my hair saying,

"Shh, papa everything is okay, I will call dad when we get to the hospital but I won't leave you." I smiled weakly at me adorable son and allowed Alec to check how dilated I was. Mason was driving talking to the hospital on the radio as we went. This was the first time I had had Alec as my midwife, for all my other kids I had the same guy but we had moved and so I had had to transfer hospitals.

We reached the hospital and I held onto Calo as we were swept through the hospital on the gurney. I felt so sweaty and exhausted and all I really wanted was Seb right now, however I knew that that wasn't going to be possible so I had to suck it up. Doctors, nurses and midwifes alike fussed round me. I was 5 centimetres dilated and I was already exhausted. Calo sat with me the whole time talking to me like Alec had done and stroking my sweaty hair back from my forehead. Almost every staff member gaped at Calo when they came in, but nobody tried to take him away, much to my relief.

As I got to 10 centimetres the team flooded in, I wasn't familiar with them as I was with my previous team and that made me a little anxious. One of them said,

"So Hunter what number is this?" I looked up confused,

"Child or birth?" he replied instantly, evidently trying to distract me from the pain,

"Both." I nodded answering,

"Birth number 13, Child number 21." I think everyone in that room except Calo gaped. The nurse said,

"Wow, that is a lot," I nodded,

"Yes, 3 lots of twins, 1 lot of triplets and 1 lot of quads." They all gaped once more before I felt the urge to push. Alec had returned and was coaching me through my breathing while the midwife delivering my baby was telling me to push. I was exhausted but I did my best. Alec was talking to me,

"That's it, you are doing really well. I have called your husband, he says he will be here as soon as he can be but it probably won't be until later tomorrow. Breathe Hunter, Breathe." I nodded panting hard. I felt Calo's little hands pushing my sweat drenched bangs back from my eyes. I smiled, well probably more grimaced at him and thanked him before I needed to push again.

At 10:49 on the 17th of December Sterling was born. The midwife said as she laid him on my chest,

"Wow that is a big little one." He was 22inches long, so already bigger than his brother and he weighed 9 pounds and 7ounces. He was huge, by far the biggest I had given birth to, and no wonder I was so tired. Calo couldn't hold him because he was too tiny but he was content to fiddle with Sterling's fingers while I cradled him. Alec snapped a picture for me and sent it to Seb to reassure him that all went well. They took Sterling away to clean him off and check him over while I dozed off for a well-earned nap proud of Calo for helping me and so happy at the newest addition to our family.

* * *

**Any thought? I would like to know what you think :)**


	4. Not so merry Christmas

-Hunter p.o.v-

Seb had arrived the day after Sterling was born just after 12. He was continually apologizing for not being there for at least 3 days before I told him that if he didn't shut up he would sleep in the garden. Now we had to concentrate on Christmas, Seb did most of the nightly duties with Sterling at the moment because I was still recovering from the birth plus it meant that I could sort everything out for Christmas during the day and not have too much to worry about at night. Nick is always a huge help along with Calo although Calo can't always do everything to help because of his size.

I watched through the hatch into the dining room as Nick was helping Calo to set the huge table. We will be a grand total of 29 on Christmas day but the table will be for 28 considering Sterling will not need a space. For Seb and me the main concern is our parents. Both sets of our parents are rather traditional and although they are accepting of homosexuality they are still very traditional about other things. For example they have their favourites, favourites that change yearly depending on grades and achievements amongst our children. The main issue that we have is with how they treat Calo and Nick. Nick because of his dyslexia, struggles with school work and when they ask to see his work although he obtains high grades the work they see often has spelling and grammatical errors that they are all too quick to point out. Also Nick is not the sportiest person and they often look down on him for choosing arts over sport. Calo gets the worst treatment though. Due to the dwarfism he is not the image of the "perfect" grandchildren that they can boast about, he can't play sports really because of his size and like Nick he does a lot of arts related extracurricular. Calo gets worse treatment because Nick looks "normal" so this year we are really worried about what they may say or how they may act.

I was sorting out the potatoes when the doorbell rang. I saw Nick go to get it, he opened the door and I heard the voices of the 4 grandparents plus my brother and his partner who are also joining us. I headed into the lounge where everyone was settling and noticed the large present bags that the grandparents had. Nolan and Aaden had bags also but it wasn't them that I was worried about really. All the children were sat patiently either on the floor or on the sofas. I noticed that Nick was sat in the corner away from his grandparents with Calo huddled in his lap. Nolan knows how the two of them are treated and he always makes a great effort to involve them and spend time with them. He led Aaden over to the love seat next to where Nick was sitting and he sat down pulling Aaden down with him.

I went and perched on Seb's lap, not wanting to get too comfortable because I had to watch the dinner. All the presents were handed out and I got lost in all the excitement of the younger kids. I didn't even notice that Nick and Calo left. I went into the kitchen and Nolan came in frowning slightly. He said quietly,

"Hunter, I think you should talk to the parents." I was confused,

"Why, what should I talk to them about?" Nolan raised his eyebrows and simply said,

"Well maybe the fact that they always completely neglect 2 of their grandsons and the fact that it makes them both really upset. Hunt, mom and dad didn't give Calo or Nick anything and I don't think Seb's parents did either." I felt the tears well in my eyes in shock. I immediately peered into the lounge and saw that Calo and Nick were gone. I heard Nolan say from behind me,

"They went out the back." I nodded and thrust the oven gloves at him before hurrying into the conservatory. Nick was sat curled up on the swing chair and Calo was cradled against his chest. I smiled sadly as I listened to them. Calo softly questioning,

"Nicky what did we do wrong, why do they hate us so much, I don't understand." I felt my stomach drop at how upset Calo sounded.

I stepped into the room and they both looked at me, I noticed Calo's eyes were a little red and puffy while Nick was frowning deeply. I sat down next to them and lifted Calo into my lap cuddling him close,

"I'm sorry baby. I didn't think that they would be like this this year. It appears we were wrong. Don't cry honey, they don't matter okay? All that matters is that Daddy and I love you as does Uncle Nolan and Uncle Aaden and all the others." Calo nodded and wiped his tears with his tiny hand. Nick did his best to smile but I knew that it really hurt both of them very much to know that their grandparents don't, in a way, love them like they love their siblings. I grabbed a tissue from the box on the table and softly dabbed at Calo's tear streaked face before taking adjusting Calo in my arms and taking Nick's hand, saying,

"Come on then, I need some help in the kitchen and I know just the two people to help me." That got a smile from Calo and I quickly took them into the kitchen giving them various jobs to do to take their minds off of their grandparents. I would definitely be talking to Seb later and I had a feeling that we would be having a rather stern talk with our parents later on.

Once dinner was ready and I managed to drag Marie, Sebastian's mom, and Lucy, my own mom, away from their newest grandson, we all settled down to eat. All 4 grandparents were talking avidly with our children about school, clubs, sports and achievements. Nick and Calo ate quietly only talking to Nolan and Aaden who made an effort to include the two of them. It was all going okay until My father turned to Nick and began to talk to him,

"So, Nicholas, how are your grades improving. I would hope being at a school like Dalton that they could fix that ridiculous aversion you have for spelling and grammar." I looked at my son who was looking down at his plate. I saw a tear fall down from his face and stood up. I gently guided Nick from the room. We got into the kitchen and he collapsed into tears in my arms. I pulled him close and rubbed his back doing my best to sooth his tears.

-Sebastian p.o.v-

I watched as Hunter guided Nick from the room. Everyone was silent until I heard Calo's little voice, strong, if slightly trembling,

"Why do you have to be so mean? You know that he has dyslexia and that it is something that he can't help. Why do you hate the two of us so much? What did we do to make you hate us so much?" Hunter's father went red with anger he looked at me and said,

"Have you not taught your child to respect his elders?" I was speechless before my gaze snapped back to Calo who began to speak again,

"Don't shout at my dad. I don't like it when you shout at my family or when you make snide comments and upset my siblings. Every year you always treat me and Nick differently, you ignore us and you always talk down to us and I don't like it." I watched in horror as Hunter's father loomed over Calo's tiny figure before he lifted his hand and…

-Hunter p.o.v-

I could hear raised voices in the dining room and so I quickly helped Nick to dry his tears before we rushed back to the room. As we entered I saw my dad bring his hand down and he slapped Calo hard. Calo was uprooted from his chair and he fell to the floor clutching his cheek. That is when I lost it,

"GET OUT. ALL FOUR OF YOU GET OUT! I WILL NOT HAVE YOU COMING IN HERE AND DISRUPTING MY FAMILY. IF YOU WANT TO SEE YOUR GRANDCHILDREN AND SPEND TIME WITH THEM THEN YOU WILL TREAT THEM ALL EQUALLY. UNTIL YOU WANT TO APOLOGISE AND MAKE AMENDS GET OUT OF MY HOUSE AND DON'T COME BACK!" All 4 of the grandparents paled and immediately scurried from the room. I instantly knelt down to my tiny little son who was clutching his left cheek covering he left side of his face. I swept him up and stood up. All of the kids were sat looking rather frightened. Cai and Sterling were both crying loudly while some of the other young kids had silent tears trickling down their cheeks. Nolan was the one to speak,

"Kids, how about Aaden and I take you all for some ice cream? Go and get your coats." All the kids scuttled out of the room except for Tom and Luke. Nolan said,

"I will text you when we are on our way back." I nodded whispering a thank-you. Seb had stood up and was now hugging Nick who looked to be crying again. I quietly said to Tom and Luke,

"Boys can you please go and clear away all the wrapping paper with your brother?" Both boys nodded and took one of Nick's hands, leaving the room.

I carried Calo into the kitchen and gently peeled his hands away from his face softly soothing him as best I could. The whole of the left side of his face was bright red and a bruise was already forming on his cheek bone. I smiled weakly at Seb as he set a bowl filled with cold water and a cloth down on the side. I placed the cold and damp cloth against the rapidly forming bruise on my tiny son's face. He winced and I felt my heart sink knowing that my own father did this.

Calo fell asleep and only when Seb began to wipe away my tears did I notice that I had been crying. He smiled sadly at me and placed a chaste but loving kiss on my cheek. I laid Calo down in our bed to sleep and we both went back downstairs. We walked past the lounge and saw Tom and Luke with Nick sat between them watching a movie. Together we made quick work of clearing everything away and it was all clear by the time Nolan texted me to let me know they were heading back. It hadn't been the best Christmas ever, actually it had probably been the worst but I knew that our kids would all support and help each other and I knew that Nolan and my other brothers would always be there to help.

* * *

**Bit of drama. I hope you enjoyed reading this.**


	5. Nicky has a date

-Sebastian p.o.v-

Neither Hunter nor I have spoken to our parents since Christmas day and we can both see that the events of that day have made an impact on the kids, especially Calo. Calo has been very quiet and withdrawn since Christmas and it is worrying both Hunter and I because although Calo is very quiet in nature he is never quiet to the point where he barely speaks at all. It has been 10 days since Christmas and Calo still has the remains of the bruise even though the swelling has gone down. He has been sleeping in our bed with me and Hunter because he has been having trouble sleeping.

Nick has also been acting slightly strange recently. He is normally very enthusiastic when it comes to spending time as a big family; however he has been very absorbed in his phone and has been texting almost constantly. Although it is concerning both Hunter and me slightly, he appears much happier than he has been, so we assume that whoever he is texting is making him smile more and for that we are grateful. It was a normal dinner, everyone was scattered round the house with their meals. Hunter and I were sat in the kitchen with the youngest ones and Calo. Calo was sat on my lap as he ate and Hunter and I coaxed the little kids to eat. Nick suddenly came bounding in clutching his phone. Both Hunter and I looked up to listen to him and I smiled at the grin that adorned his face. He asked,

"Am I free to go out for a few hours on Saturday night?" Hunter arched his eyebrow questioningly and voiced his thoughts,

"And why might that be?" I glanced back to my son, who was worrying his bottom lip between his teeth,

"Err…Erm, well; you see…" he trailed off, but Hunter didn't budge so he picked up again, "Well, there, is, is this b, b, boy that I really, really l, like a, a, a, and, he has asked me… me, to go to dinner with him, on Sat, Saturday." He looked so nervous as Hunter scrutinized him. I think we all then jumped about a mile in the air as Hunter flung his arms around our son squealing, almost, in delight,

"Oh, baby, of course you can go. I am so proud of you and we support you all the way." The look of relief on Nick's face made me genuinely laugh because I could tell just how nervous and worked up he had been about asking us. Hunter had gone off into a long rant to Nick about date etiquette and how he wanted to meet the boy before they went.

After letting my husband, adorable as he was, go on and on for about 5 minutes I grabbed his shoulders saying,

"I know you are excited honey but unless you let him go the boy won't even know that our baby is free." Hunter's face fell and he instantly nodded,

"Of course, baby go and text him now. I do expect to meet him though, if I don't you can't go." My poor son nodded looking a little bewildered at how flustered his papa was and he fled the kitchen.

That night when we were lying in bed I noticed the constant smile on Hunter's face. I pulled him closer to me, finally able to because Calo was sleeping in Nick's bed tonight. I playfully questioned him,

"So, Mr what has made you so smiley, hmm?" He looked up at me and I noticed is eyes were a little watery, he mumbled,

"Our little boy is growing up Sebby, I am so proud of him." I could only chuckle softly and wipe his tears away, my husband Hunter was much more emotional than the Hunter I had first met. I pressed a few kisses to his cheek and neck, stealing a soft groan as he tilted his head allowing me better access to the smooth skin of his neck and shoulder. I ran my fingers tenderly over his toned chest and stomach while mouthing down to the crook of his neck and sucking right on his soft spot causing him to moan slightly louder. Once I was happy with the mark I had left I nudged him so he would turn in my arms and once he was facing me I pressed my lips to his my fingers dancing round the waist band of his boxers teasingly before moving to ghost my finger over the back of his neck making him shiver. He pulled away and pouted before nuzzling under my neck and sighing quietly. He spoke at barely more than a whisper,

"Thank-you Seb." I was instantly confused,

"For what baby?" I felt him smile against my neck,

"For giving me the most amazing family I could ever imagine and for being such an amazing husband." I rubbed soothing circles onto his lower back replying,

"No problem honey, I should be thanking you too, you are the most amazing Husband I could ever ask for and I will always love you." I felt a light pressure as he kissed my neck before winding his arms round my waist and melting into my embrace.

The next morning was extremely hectic. I was returning to work today and I couldn't leave Hunter to get all the kids up and ready because there were several parties today and the majority of the kids were going out at some point. I was sat in the kitchen watching the quads and Roman and Isla have their breakfast while trying to feed Cai as well. Nick was sat opposite me feeding baby Sterling. I had my tie undone round my neck but I was all ready to go apart from that. I glanced into the lounge where Hunter was wrestling with the triplets, trying to get them into some suitable clothes as they were going to their friend's house all day and were being picked up at 8:00. I got a little distracted and I heard Nick call out but it was too late. I felt something warm and wet hit my chest and I looked down at my shirt which was now covered in oatmeal. I barely stopped myself from cursing, but I did and I took Cai's food away much to his displeasure before hurrying upstairs to change.

At 8:00 I had to leave because I needed to be at my office by 8:30. The doorbell rang signalling that the triplets were being picked up. I heard Hunter fussing over them and ushering them out the door. I walked into the hallway and waved to them before kissing my flustered Husband saying,

"I need to go honey, will you be okay?" He nodded looking around at the toys scattering the hallway,

"Yes baby, go, you can't be late." I chuckled and hugged him tight giving him another kiss before darting out of my hectic household.

-Hunter p.o.v-

As soon as Seb left I swear everything went downhill. Cai started wailing from the kitchen and I darted in there to see him chuck his oatmeal filled bowl at his brother's head. Nick quickly moved Sterling out of the way before oatmeal was dripped onto his baby brother. I immediately picked Cai up and scolded him,

"No! We do not throw our food." That only proceeded to make him cry harder. I plonked him back in his high chair and he wailed harder. Nick was covered in oatmeal and was setting Sterling down in his baby seat so that he could clean up. I said to him,

"Thank-you sweetie, I will clean up down here. Can you check on Beau and Blue for me, oh and Hayden, they should be getting ready for their parties?" he nodded and hurried from the room. I looked around rubbing my temples the floor was covered in toast, oatmeal, eggs, fruit. The floor wasn't the only thing covered in food. Cai was caked in oatmeal and raisins while Roman, Isla and the quads were all coated in food as well. I grabbed Cai and headed into the downstairs bathroom, the other 5 little kids following me. I must say I have no idea how I did this while I was pregnant.

10 minutes later I ad all 6 of the little ones in the soapy water and their food covered clothes were all in the washing machine. I was washing their hair when the doorbell rang. I glanced at my watch and I realised it was 10 o'clock and that Beau and Blue's friend's mom was here to pick up them and Hayden. Thankfully I heard Nick answer the door. Minutes later he peeked round the door and said,

"The woman is here to take Hayden, Beau and Blue, they are about to go." I smiled weakly and nodded,

"Thank-you honey." He smiled a look of mild concern on his face.

I heard the door shut a few minutes later and then the door to the bathroom opened. Nick came in carrying towels. He sat down and began to help me wash the little kids. Thanks to him, we soon enough had 6 washed and dressed children all sat watching cartoons quietly while baby Sterling was sleeping soundly in his baby chair. I went to gather all the breakfast stuff to clean up but Nick's calm voice stopped me,

"Papa, go and sit down. I can tell that you have a migraine starting." I couldn't even deny it. I grimaced and plopped down on the couch rubbing at my temples once again. I couldn't deny it this was going to be one hell of a migraine once it set in. I glanced at the brightly coloured images flashing across the television screen but they only made my head swirl. I cradled my head in my hands trying to block off the giggles and laughter of my children as they only made my head throb harder.

I jumped a little when I felt a soft hand on my shoulder. I glanced up and saw the worried eyes of my son; he was holding a glass of water and 2 pills. I instantly took them grateful that there was someone taking care of me. I decided to lie down because despite the pain relief my head throbbed dangerously stronger by the minute. I blinked through the pain and managed a fairly reassuring smile to my son's concerned expression. I softly said,

"Don't worry honey it will pass. Concentrate on your date tomorrow, what time is he coming again?" I saw an instant smile light up his face and he quietly replied,

"He will be at 6 papa, go to sleep we can talk about it later." I nodded and with that I settled down to sleep the throbbing running clear in my head.

* * *

**Thank-you for reading, please let me know what you think.**


	6. The migraine from hell

-Hunter p.o.v-

I woke to the sound of Sterling's wails piercing through my head. It felt like someone was compressing my brain, the pressure was so great in my head. I blinked dizzily trying to gather my bearing. I glanced up and instantly winced clamping my eyes shut to block out the sunlight, which seemed ridiculously intense in my current mind. The throbbing had intensified and was a constant beat in my head almost like someone had taken a sledgehammer and was pounding constantly against my head. Before I could even think about getting up I heard 2 hushed voices. Calo's distinct voice although quiet ran through my brain causing me to wince,

"Shh Sterling," he continued to quietly coo at his baby brother until the wails had subsided. I felt the steadying hand on my shoulder and the soft calming voice of my tiny little son,

"Papa, Nicky has gone to get a cold pack. Try and lie down it will help." I allowed his tiny hands to guide me back to lie down. I then heard the familiar sound of the curtains being closed. I heard every little sound. I felt Calo's small hands brush my bangs back from my face. I then heard the soft, padding footsteps that I assumed belonged to Nick. Calo softly said,

"Papa, the cold will make it feel better." I nodded, not even able to muster the strength to open my eyes or speak. I felt the cold pack being pressed tenderly against my head and I reached for Calo's hand and squeezed it letting him know I was grateful. I felt him settle down next to me before I heard Nick's footsteps leave the room.

-Sebastian p.o.v-

I never thought I would have so much work to do. I have been off for about 3 weeks and I knew I would have a lot to do but I never imagined it could be this much. The phone rang as I was sorting through some paper work. I sighed a little and picked it up,

"Hello, Sebastian Clarington-Smythe speaking." I was cut off before I could finish by my son's voice,

"Dad…" I immediately panicked; they never call me at work unless it is urgent. I quickly questioned him,

"What is wrong buddy, what has happened?" I waited, fear rising as I anticipated his reply,

"Papa has got a migraine, a really bad one. He woke up but he could barely move and he couldn't talk." I sighed and rubbed my forehead in frustration. Hunter has migraines a lot; he has had them since before we met in high school. I remember the first one he had after we got together. I thought he had stood me up and so I stormed to his dorm room bursting in only to see him buried under the covers. That is when he first told me about his condition. Since then I have done everything I can to help. I quickly begin to sooth my flustered and slightly panicky son,

"Okay, buddy I need you to calm down. Have you done the cold compress?" he instantly replied,

"Yes, but it didn't do anything. He has had two Tylenol but they don't seem to have done anything. At the moment he is sleeping in the lounge the curtains are drawn and we have made it as quiet as possible." I nodded to myself,

"Okay, there isn't much you can do. You need to keep it as quiet as possible. He might be sick so if you can grab something just in case. Sit with him if you can or make sure someone is with him. I will get home as soon as I can but I am swamped bud. Where are all the little kids?" I heard him mumble something to someone before replying,

"They are all in the play room; I didn't want to move Papa so I moved the kids." I chuckled lightly,

"Bud you are doing really well. You can call me whenever, if he is sick I need you to call me okay?" I heard him breathe deeply,

"Okay dad, I promise."

-Nick p.o.v- (New p.o.v!)

I hung up the phone and grabbed my iPod before going back into the lounge being as quiet as I could manage. I grabbed the plastic bin from the corner and emptied the contents into the kitchen bin before setting it down next to where he was lying on the sofa. Calo was cuddled into his chest and Papa was holding Calo to his chest his face screwed up in evident pain despite him being asleep. I grabbed a fresh cold pack and replaced the slightly warmed one. I sat down on the other sofa and quietly texted Jeff. I was really looking forward to my date tomorrow but I knew that my family would always come first and so I texted him just letting him know that there were some issues at my house and that when he got to my house tomorrow that our plans might change. I wouldn't cancel but we might have to have dinner at my house and watch a movie instead of going out. He texted back quickly and I was glad that he understood and that he was really excited, if a little nervous to meet my family.

Suddenly, I was brought from my conversation. Papa stirred and looked a little green. I quickly got up moving Calo from the sofa. I helped my Papa sit up and grabbed the bin just in time for him to be sick. He moaned in pain clutching at his head. I rubbed his back trying to help him through it. He was evidently in a lot of pain. I moved the bin once he was done and continued to rub circles into his back. Calo had stirred and ran to grab some water. I held my Papa's hands steady as he drank because he was trembling with the pain. I noticed there were some tears running down his face. I sighed,

"Oh Papa." I gently rubbed his neck as he massaged his temples. Calo stood next to me and I moved to go and call dad.

-Sebastian p.o.v-

It must have been 2 hours later when the phone rang again. I immediately picked it up but before I could do my normal spiel I heard Nick's voice,

"Dad, Papa has been sick and he is in a lot of pain." I sighed, this really wasn't good timing but I couldn't leave my husband to suffer especially when there was another party round where the quads and Roman and Isla were going to be picked up for 2 separate parties. Also the 6 who left this morning would be returning and they would all be very over excitable.

"Okay, bud I am going to come home okay. Hang in there, try and keep him calm and stay with him for me." I calmly talked to my son. I heard the unmistakable sound of someone being sick in the background and I knew that I needed to hurry home. Nick's slightly shaky and evidently worried voice came back through the phone,

"Okay dad, see you soon."

"I love you buddy." I replied before hanging up. I quickly called my secretary in and explained the situation to him, he is amazing and I don't really know how I would manage without him. I collected the work I needed to do to take home before hurrying down to my car and speeding home.

I pulled up at home just as I saw the triplets being taken to the door by their friend's mom. I instantly hopped out calling out to her. She smiled and I thanked her for taking them and then waited as she went. I knelt down to my three little girls,

"Okay, now Papa is a bit poorly okay. He has a very bad headache and is feeling a bit sick. Do you think that when we get in you can be really good girls and be really quiet for me?" They all nodded their eyes wide, "Okay, good, so when we get in can you go to the playroom quietly and when I have helped Papa I will come and you can tell me all about your party, how does that sound?" They all smiled and nodded their fingers pressed to their lips showing their silence.

I pushed the door open quietly and the three girls instantly headed for the playroom not making a sound. I headed to the lounge and lingered in the doorway. I saw Calo cuddled in Hunter's arms while Hunter's head rested in Nick's lap. Nick was carefully pressing a cold compress against his Papa's head and Hunter's eyes were screwed tight in pain. I saw the empty plastic bin beside the couch and various glasses scattered on the tables. I quietly went in and Nick looked up. The relief on his face when he saw me made me feel a little uneasy. I knelt down next to my husband and gently pressed a small kiss to his right temple. His eyes fluttered open and he winced in pain squinting to escape the light.

It took me a good 20 minutes but I eventually managed to get him up to our room and settled in bed in the dark. I placed the plastic bin on his bedside table before sinking into the bed beside him and stroking his hair until he fell asleep. Hopefully the migraine would pass by the morning. Once he was sleeping I slipped from the room and checked on Nick and Calo who were sat quietly watching a film. I then, as I promised, went to see the triplets in the playroom and the babbled on about the party.

Over the course of the afternoon the quads and Roman and Isla were picked up and Beau, Blue and Hayden were returned. Hunter slept through ad I made dinner before later that night quietly settling into bed beside my sleeping husband.

* * *

**Thank-you for reading and especially to those who have followed and favourited and my first reviewer who's review appears to not be showing. :) Let me know what you think x x x**


	7. Jeff

-Sebastian p.o.v-

Next morning I woke to the sound of my poor Husband being sick. I shot up and hurried into the bathroom where he was sat nursing his head, curled into a ball by the toilet. I grabbed a wet cloth and gently wiped his face as he grimaced. He opened his eyes cringing a little at the bright lights but he seemed much better than yesterday. I helped him up and back to our room where I made him get back into bed saying,

"Sleep for a few more hours honey, I promise I will get you up by noon." The one advantage of Hunter's migraines is that I can baby him all I want and he simply doesn't have the energy to complain. He instantly succumbed to sleep and I swiftly slipped from the room making my way down to the kitchen. It was early Saturday morning so none of the kids were up. I took advantage of the quiet and did some of my work that I couldn't do yesterday.

At around 8:00 I had done the majority of my work and so I started on some breakfast. The mob would be waking up soon and I needed to be prepared for then. I had sausages, bacon, eggs, toast, fried bread, baked beans, pancakes and waffles all in the process of being ready when the first lot got downstairs. Hayden, Cieron, Snow and Alessia all sat at the table eagerly awaiting their breakfast. By the time the food was ready we had been joined by everyone except Hunter and Thomas and Luke who had returned to school the day before extremely early in the morning. I looked around the kitchen at all my kids, they were all helping each other while giggling and chattering away. I handed Sterling to Nick and told him I was going to check on his papa.

I reached our bedroom and quietly went inside. I withheld a chuckle as I saw Hunter sprawled across the bed, thoroughly tangled in the sheets. I chuckled softly and moved to wake him. He mumbled something incoherent as I shook him and he slapped my hands away. I leant down over him and pressed my lips against him in a gentle kiss. He began to respond and I ran my hands through his messy bed hair and down the back of his neck and shoulders. He leant back breaking the kiss moaning softly. I latched my mouth onto the tender skin just below his jaw sucking the skin until I knew I had left a mark.

20 minutes later I had him sat on the sofa downstairs a cup of hot chocolate in his hands. The kids, mainly the younger ones had all hurried over and were clinging to him checking he was okay because they were all very worried about him. I watched from the doorway as my tired looking husband allowed our kids to poke, prod and question him relentlessly for about 5 minutes before I took action,

"Okay kids, Papa is tired so let him rest. Why don't you all go and watch a movie in the den." They all looked a little sheepish as they hurried out. Hunter smiled gratefully at me whispering a hoarse,

"Thank-you honey." I gently kissed him sinking down into the couch beside him. He leant his head down against my shoulder rubbing his head a little. I sighed,

"Hunter, baby is your head still bothering you?" He smiled weakly up at me replying,

"A little, nothing major though." He let out a slightly shuddery breath and I adjusted him in my arms so he was leaning back against my chest. Nick came in quietly prising the mug from Hunter's hand causing Hunter to open his eyes, which had fluttered shut as he relaxed back into me. Hunter immediately perked up a little,

"Hey honey, are you ready for your date tonight. I still want to meet him before you go remember?" I laughed quietly as my son went a brilliant shade of red while replying,

"Of course Papa but you might want to know that dad has left an interesting mark on your neck." He held back a laugh but I couldn't as my husband flushed scarlet and glared, as best as he could in his current state, at me.

Later that evening I was sat with all the kids except Calo and Nick. Hunter was upstairs with the two of them trying to calm our frantic son down as he found something to wear in his date. Nick has been getting more nervous by the hour and the boy will now be here in 15 minutes. Hunter came into the lounge holding Calo both of them were smiling. Hunter dropped down beside me,

"I think he is ready, well he looks amazing but I suppose the actual date all depends on him and the boy." I grinned in return and kissed his cheek by way of a reply before turning back to the movie.

The doorbell rang and we all jumped having been totally absorbed in the animated characters on the screen. I heard Nick's frantic footsteps hurrying down the stairs. The door was opened and we all heard the muffled voices. Hunter got up with Calo and I got up telling all the kids to stay in the lounge. I followed Hunter and Calo into the hallways where I saw Nick stood with a very nervous looking blonde boy. I noticed Nick was holding 2 roses one a lavender purple colour and the other yellow with red tips. Nick caught sight of us and instantly took the blonde boy's hand pulling him into the house.

"Jeff, this is my dad, my papa and my brother Calo. Papa, dad, this is Jeff." Hunter shook the blonde boy's offered hand saying,

"It is lovely to meet you Jeff; Nick has told us all about you." I watched as both boys blushed furiously and Nick was glaring at Hunter.

Hunter, insisted on Jeff having a drink (non-alcoholic of course) before they went. The poor boy looked terrified as Hunter asked him question after question. Nick was shooting me pleading looks knowing his Papa all too well and knowing that he wasn't going to stop anytime soon. I managed to drag Hunter away saying,

"Come on honey the boys need to go." Hunter then hugged and kissed Nick before allowing them to finally head out of the door. As the door shut Hunter smiled at me,

"He was lovely Seb, we definitely taught him well." I could only chuckle and shake my head at my husband's antics.

* * *

**Thank-you to those who reviewed. **

**Becky: Go ahead, the more readers the better. I would have replied sooner but my reviews come through on my email and not actually on the site so I couldn't give you an answer. **


	8. Daddy and Papa time

**Warnings:Sex (male x male)**

* * *

-Sebastian p.o.v-

When Jeff had dropped Nick back Hunter had been there making sure they had both had a lovely time and thanking Jeff for making Nick happy. My poor son was so embarrassed but Jeff didn't seem to mind. Nick didn't blame Hunter; he knows how emotional his Papa can get so he knew to expect it anyway. He had simply headed to his room, finally free from Hunter's fussing, with a huge smile on his face as he was looking at his phone texting. I was really glad that he had a nice time and I also really hope that this is more than just a one-time thing because Jeff really has made Nick so happy and it is nice to see. I sat my husband down and calmed him down before saying,

"Hunter honey, it is our 15 year anniversary next week." He smiled softly,

"I know, Seb I love you so much, I can't believe it has been 15 years since we got married." I chuckled lightly as he got all teary eyed. I wrapped my arms round his slim waist pulling him closer to him,

"Well, I was thinking that we could do something special. I have phoned Nolan and he has said that he and Aaden will come and watch the kids overnight so that we can go out. Is that okay?" His face lit up and he pressed a chaste kiss to my lips. I put on my best offended face,

"Is that all I get Mr Clarington-Smythe? Huh?" Hunter stuck his tongue out at me. I raised my eyebrows before launching myself at him straddling him as he lay in slight shock on the sofa. He was soon at my mercy as I tickled his sides causing him to laugh and shriek. I watched as he relaxed completely. I continued to tickle him and leant down; just as I reached his lips I stopped tickling him and instead pressed my lips to his capturing him in a deep kiss. His arms instantly came up round my neck and his hands ran through my hair breaking it out of place. I rested my hands against his hips as I deepened the kiss even more.

"Eww!"

"NO PDA ON THE SOFA!" Both Hunter and I jumped and pulled away from each other as we turned to see some of our older kids stood laughing at our most likely rumpled and messy state. I rolled my eyes and stood up,

"Now, off you go to bed children, I need privacy if I am going to ravish my gorgeous husband." Hunter snorted and Seraphina fake gagged while Calo giggled hiding his face in Nick's neck while Nick stood smirking at the two of us. I shooed them away before offering Hunter my hand and leading him up to our room, the mood officially killed,

.-Hunter p.o.v-

I woke up to the feel of my Husbands muscular arms wrapped securely round my waist. I shifted off my dead arm and instantly felt a shiver down my spine as he whispered in my ear,

"Good morning my gorgeous husband of 15 years, how are you this fine morning?" I shivered visibly and I felt Seb tug me so that was laying on top of him my chin resting on his chest. I loosened his grip on me and leant up to crash my lips to his.

We were interrupted by the doorbell ringing. We stumbled out of bed and into the hallway to hear the sound of my brother and his partner taking their shoes and coats off. I grabbed one of Seb's t-shirts and slipped it on to accompany my sweats. Seb slid a t-shirt on too and we headed down to the kitchen where I found all the kids attempting to make breakfast and Nolan watching in, almost, horror. Aaden was the first one to see us and he instantly said,

"Hey Hunter, Hey Seb." Seb smiled and waved while all the kids whipped round from what they were doing. The triplets instantly took us to the table which was set up with a flower on it. Within minutes there was a myriad of different foods on the table. The kids all then hurried out all glancing back at the two of us. Nolan and Aaden both smirked at us before following the kids out. I glanced up at Seb who was doing his best to hold in his laughter. As soon as the door had closed we both started to laugh trying to keep it down so the kids wouldn't hear. We both set about eating making sure to eat something of everything to make sure that we pleased the kids.

Later that day we were walking out the door with our overnight bags the kids were all hugging and kissing us as we walked to the door. Suddenly I felt something hit my head. I caught it and my eyes bugged out as I saw what it was. I glared at Nolan, who burst out laughing,

"What? Hey, you do not need any more kids, better to be safe than sorry." I heard Sebastian laughing and scowled shoving the box at him startling him. I quickly hugged my remaining kids and stormed out to the car. Okay maybe I was overreacting but that was completely inappropriate especially in front of the kids. Seb got in the driver's side looking sheepish. He took my hand and softly said,

"Hunter babe, we were only playing." I sighed,

"I know Seb but it was hardly appropriate in front of the kids." He gently kissed my cheek,

"I know, sorry honey." I turned my head and kissed his lips before linking our hands over the centre console as he started to drive.

I must say I never knew my husband was so romantic. He took me to a small restaurant, we were sat in a private booth and it was so amazing; the food, the service, everything. Afterwards Seb drove s back to the hotel. Finally we would have some time alone, no risk of interruption. Bliss.

-Sebastian p.o.v-

As soon as we entered the hotel room Hunter had attached his lips to mine. I locked the door and dropped our bags before wrapping my arms securely round his waist pulling him closer. I licked over his bottom lip and he instantly let me slide my tongue into his mouth and dominate the kiss. I gently lowered him onto the bed before burrowing my hands under his shirt. I trailed my fingers over his defined chest, even after all the pregnancies he was still in tip top shape. He moaned into the kiss and began to pull on the hem on my top.

I began to kiss down his neck while unbuttoning his shirt and yanking it off detaching my lips long enough for him to pull my shirt off as well. His hands rubbed over my back and I felt him pressing into my leg and I was sure I was doing the same. I let my hands trail down to his trousers as he tugged at my hair moaning softly. I sucked against his soft spot just under his jaw and began to slip his trousers of pulling hi boxers off at the same time. He shivered a little and began to pull at my trousers. I smiled against his skin and helped him to remove my own trousers and boxers. I felt the silky skin of his dick brush against my thigh and I tensed my hands on his hips. I quickly got up grabbing my bag and rummaging around until I ceased what I wanted.

I settled back on top of Hunter and began to kiss him once again allowing him to tug at my hair. I uncapped the bottle and drizzled some lube onto my finger warming it before trailing down to circle his hole. I pushed through the tight muscles capturing his moans of slight discomfort in a kiss. He was soon panting harshly as I thrust 3 fingers in and out of his now loosened hole. He began to breathily speak in my ear,

"Please, Seb, please." I reached for a condom but he shook his head,

"No, I… took the pill." I smiled and removed my fingers causing him to squirm a little at the emptiness. He took the bottle from my slightly fumbling hands and was soon coating my dick in lube his hand light to the touch and so, so good.

As I hovered over him I gripped his hips once more and sucked harshly on his soft spot before slowly pushing myself into him. He tilted his head back letting out a gentle whine. These are the times I love the most with my husband, the times I can show him how much I love and appreciate him. We make love, gentle and sweet. I can tell he is getting close and I know that I too am close. I speed up my thrusting still gentle and loving but just a little more. I shift slightly angling to his prostate. As I pull out he moans loudly and is soon releasing himself over my chest and his. The feeling of his muscles clamping around me is enough to send me tumbling over the edge and I breathily moan out his name as I release myself in side of him.

I rest against his heaving chest allowing myself to come down from my high a little before moving. I pull out and roll over grabbing some wipes from the bag. I wipe off his chest and my own, pulling him back into my chest tightly. I softly whisper to him before he drifts off,

"Happy anniversary honey. I love you." He smiled and snuggles back into me,

"I love you too Sebastian."

* * *

**Well that was a little awkward to write. It was requested and so I put it in, if there is something you want me to add to this fiction then just let me know and I will include it. Thank-you to the people who have reviewed and the next chapter should beup sometime soon. **

**Thank-you for reading :)**


	9. One year on

-Hunter p.o.v-

It has been just under a year since we met Jeff and he and Nick are still going strong. I have not been feeling well recently and despite me putting it down to stress from having to deal with all my kids Seb managed to convince me to go to the doctors. Turns out that for the 14th time, I am pregnant. I swear Seb and I really need to be more careful because I love all my kids more than anything but I really need to slow down. I headed up to mine and Seb's room feeling a little drained if I was honest. As I was passing Nick's room I heard something. I immediately stopped and began to listen. I heard a moan and I had to hold in my gasp. That was my baby boy, he was… oh my gosh! I as beyond shocked and I hurried on to my room not wanting to hear any more of my son's innocence disappearing.

I was going to bring it up; I just couldn't bring myself to bring it up, not even to Seb. When I told everyone that I was pregnant everyone had been really excited especially the younger ones who were over excitable generally anyway. Nick had hugged me tight and looked really, really happy. Calo was delighted and we spent the afternoon, of the day I told them, baking endless cakes and cookies by way of celebration. Looking at the smile on my tiny little boy's face was amazing, however after the recent discoveries I couldn't help but let thoughts about how one day he would be off with boyfriends and having relationships. Watching him dance round the kitchen and seeing how innocent he was only reminded me of how all my babies were growing up. With Tom and Luke off at university, Nick already taking steps with Jeff and Seraphina having a boyfriend it was really beginning to hit me how old they were all getting.

-Nick p.o.v-

I hadn't been feeling too well over the past couple of days. I had been sick a few times but there was a stomach bug going round and so I put it down to that. Jeff and I had taken a step in our relationship and it had been amazing, Jeff and been so gentle and sweet and he had made sure that I was comfortable every step of the way and vice versa. Jeff had been making sure that I was okay, he knew I had been feeling ill and although he was slightly overbearing with worry it was nice to know that he cared so much. I wasn't feeling too hot during our first lesson and I soon felt the all too familiar feeling. I dashed from the room and soon found myself with my head in the toilet bringing up my breakfast. I felt the gentle hand rubbing circles into my back and the caring voice of my boyfriend offering words of comfort.

The nausea finally stopped and I leant back into Jeff who pulled me close, kissing my sweaty forehead. He spoke first,

"Nicky, I really think you should see a doctor, it is not normal to be sick like that, especially not for a few days running." He had been trying to persuade me to go and visit a doctor all week, but I was stubborn just like my dads. I sighed, I knew he was right,

"Okay I will go see a doctor."

It was that conversation that landed me, that very same afternoon; in the doctor's office Jeff sat holding my hand as we waited for the results of my blood test.

"Nicholas Clarington-Smythe." That was my queue. I stood and Jeff took my hand squeezing it tight. I smiled nervously and we followed a doctor into the cubicle. I sat on the bed and Jeff hovered next to me. The doctor looked at him and then back at me,

"This is your…?" I quickly cut in,

"Boyfriend, this is my boyfriend." The doctor smiled and said,

"Well you should probably both sit." Jeff sat down next to me and squeezed my hand once again. The doctor continued,

"Boys have you been sexually active recently?" I felt my cheeks flame and saw Jeff had gone bright red as well. The doctor chuckled,

"Don't look so worried. Okay, well I have some news and it may be a little shocking okay?" we both nodded, I was so worried. The doctor smiled,

"Congratulations Nick, you are pregnant." I felt the colour drain from my face. The doctor's face fell,

"Boys would you like me to give you a minute?" Jeff must have agreed because the doctor got up, swiftly leaving. I felt Jeff move off the bed and he came into my line of vision, leaning down to meet my eyes. He gently cupped my face,

"Nicky? Come on honey everything is going to be okay." I felt the tears begin to roll down my face and soon I was huddled into my boyfriend's chest sobbing loudly as he attempted to sooth me.

"I am so sorry Jeffy, if… if h, had known. I would…" He cut me off,

"Nick honey, this is just as much my fault as it is yours. All you need to know is, no matter what your decision I will always stand by you okay?" I sniffled nodding against his neck.

The car journey home was silent except for my sniffles. Jeff got me up to my room without anyone seeing and we sat on my bed reading through all the pamphlets we had been given. I heard the front door opening and the noisy rabble that is my family invading the house. I heard my Papa call up for me,

"Nick, sweetheart can you come down honey?" I called back affirmative and looked at Jeff gulping. I knew that I needed to tell my dads but I wasn't sure I wanted to. He smiled softly, evidently nervous too, and said,

"We can do it Nicky, I won't leave you." I nodded and gently kissed him before we made our way downstairs.

Both Dad and Papa were sat in the kitchen and I felt my nerves rise drastically. Papa looked up from the book they were both looking at.

"Hey buddy, are you feeling better?" I shook my head feeling the tears slip down my cheeks. I was instantly engulfed in my Papa's arms and I breathed in his scent allowing it to wash over me and calm me down. I felt him lead me into the lounge and pull me down onto the couch with him. He gently rubbed my back as I sobbed,

"I am so sorry Papa, I didn't know." I heard his concerned voice,

"Didn't know what sweetie?"

"That I had your gene." There it was, I had essentially just told him. I felt him tense and pull me away from him so he could look at me,

"Nicky… are you pregnant?" I felt my lips tremble and I could only nod as my face crumpled and I began to sob heavily again. I felt his arms wrap securely around him and his gentle voice,

"It is aright honey we will get through this, your Papa and I will be there for you the whole time."

-Sebastian p.o.v-

Our baby boy was pregnant? Jeff looked terrified as he stood beside me. Hunter was gently cooing and clucking at our son who had fallen apart in his lap sobbing vehemently. I looked at Jeff, who instantly froze,

"I gestured for him to join me in the kitchen." He followed looking absolutely terrified. I sat down and he sat opposite me. Before I had a chance to say anything Jeff began to speak,

"We didn't know, we didn't think about it. I would never hurt him Sebastian, I never would. I I…just… I would never ever…" I cut him off gently squeezing his hand,

"Jeff, I already know those things, I can tell by the way you look at him. I am not saying I am not disappointed in you two but I am saying that I know that Nick couldn't be in better hands, you are a part of our family Jeff, even more so now. If you need anything, anything you can come to me okay?" He nodded and sniffled wiping the tears on his cheeks away. I stood up and gently pulled him up hugging him close,

"It will be okay, neither of you will be alone."


	10. Mr and Mrs Sterling

-Nick p.o.v-

I was so relieved at how my dad's took the news that I was pregnant. I love them and I didn't want to doubt that they would always love and support me; however I had just been so nervous that I doubted absolutely everything. Morning sickness is the worst thing ever, I have no idea how my Papa has been through it so many times no anti-nausea seems to have any effect so every morning both of us have been really sick. It has been difficult for my dad because he doesn't know who to stay with and while my Papa insists he should help me I don't want my Papa to be on his own. Calo has been amazing, every morning he has been up to help me through. The few nights Jeff has been allowed to stay he has been up with me as well but obviously he has to go home so he isn't always here.

Today Jeff and I are going to his house to tell his parents. Both Jeff's parents are very accepting of their son's sexuality and so neither of us were particularly worried. We haven't told the Warbler's yet; we wanted to tell our families first before we tell everyone else. I met up with Jeff after our last lesson; we didn't have Warbler practice today so we could go straight to his house. It was Friday and Jeff had driven me to school on Monday so we both hopped into his car and he drove us towards his house.

We hopped out and Jeff unlocked the door before we stepped into the warm hallway, out of the biting chill. Instantly I could smell the amazing food that Mrs Sterling was no doubt preparing. She called to us,

"Hi boys, dinner will be ready in 5 minutes why don't you go and wash up." Jeff called back with a hello before we shrugged our coats off and hurried to wash our hands.

Jeff is an only child so their dining table is a small, but rather elaborate, table. Jeff and I were sat one side and Mr and Mrs Sterling were sat the other. Mr Sterling was asking us about school and how the work load was. Mrs Sterling was more interested in the Warblers and we found ourselves lost in a conversation about up and coming competitions and events that we were participating in. Once everyone was finished I helped Mrs Sterling clear the plates before we returned to the table to wait for the apple crumble to cook. I felt Jeff take my hand under the table and I knew that it was time.

"Mom, dad Nick and I have something we need to tell you." That got both his parent's attention in an instant. Jeff looked at me and I smiled, nodding and squeezing his hand. Both his parents were looking very curiously at us,

"Mom, dad Nick is pregnant."

Nobody spoke. Both Jeff's parents just gaped at the two of us. Mr Sterling's face went fire truck red and he stood up sharply knocking his chair over. Jeff and I both winced as the wood clattered against the tile floor.

"Get out!" Both our heads whipped up. Jeff had gone completely white. He managed to stutter out,

"What? Dad…" Mr Sterling cut him off,

"No! We could deal with your strange aversion to girls and your weird and unnatural attraction to boys. But this, this is… Get out of my house." Jeff tried to cut in but was talked over, "20 minutes Jeffery. 20 minutes and then you will get out of our house; I don't want you coming back. We will handle the paperwork and pay for you to finish Dalton but I don't want you to contact us. Get out of my sight!" I felt sick, Jeff was crying; tears streaming down his face. He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the stairs.

Jeff collapsed onto his bed unable to stop his heaving sobs. I knew his dad was serious so I grabbed his suitcase and began to pack his clothes into it. I soon realised that the tears were also falling down my face. I grabbed a rucksack once the suitcase was full and began to carefully pack all his electrical stuff. I glanced at my watch, 10 minutes. I glanced over at Jeff who was now sitting up sobbing still but watching me.

"5 minutes!" Jeff broke out into fresh sobs but got up; he grabbed a bag and began to stuff all of his school stuff and some valuables into it. We both jumped as the door was thrown wide open. Mr Sterling snatched the suitcase and wrenched the rucksack from my grasp. Jeff didn't speak at all as I drove us back to my house. His dad had shoved us both out the door and chucked the bags at our feet before slamming the door shut. I almost had to drag Jeff to the car because he was barely responsive.

We pulled up at my house and I undid my seatbelt turning towards my distraught boyfriend. Jeff's eyes were puffy and red, his cheeks blotchy. I gently wiped the few stray tears away saying softly,

"I am so sorry baby, this is my fault…" he cut me off shaking his head and croaking,

"No Nicky, don't blame yourself. I, I just… I never thought they would do that. What am I going to do? Where will I go Nicky?" Fresh tears made their way down his cheeks and I shushed him, wiping them away.

"You will stay with me and my family. We are in this together Jeffy I would never abandon you. I love you." He sniffled and leant towards me resting his head on my shoulder whispering,

"I love you too Nicky."

As we stepped into the hallway my Papa came out from the kitchen. He took one look at Jeff and the bags before instantly gathering him in his arms. Jeff collapsed into a fresh round of sobs as my papa held him tight. My dad came into the hallway with a sleepy looking Calo. Papa softly said,

"Seb, could you help Nick take Jeff's stuff upstairs." My dad made a noise of affirmation and shifted Calo before taking Jeff's suitcase in his free hand. I grabbed the other two bags and followed him as he walked up the stairs. We reached my room and dad laid a now sleeping Calo on my bed before pulling me into a tight, comforting hug trying to hush me when my calm façade fell apart. The evening had been so awful and I was really worried about Jeff. For now though I could only support him and be there for him while we begin to sort it all out.


	11. Scans

**I am really sorry for the wait, I got a bit stuck on what to write so it took a while. Anyway, here you go...**

* * *

-Nick p.o.v-

Next morning I stumbled out of bed, from the warmth of my boyfriend's arms. I barely made it to the bathroom before I was sick. I heard rushed footsteps come running and then heard the comforting voice of my papa,

"Hey sweetheart, okay let it out." He attentively rubbed my back as I continued to empty my stomach. I heard as my dad came in and he was quietly murmuring to my papa. I wiped my face and stood up, once the sickness stopped, going over to the sink to rinse out my mouth. I felt my papa hold the tops of my arms in cautious support. They led me downstairs and sat me down, my papa sinking down next to me while my dad began to potter around beginning to whip together some breakfast. Slowly all my siblings began to filter in one by one. The younger ones took no notice of me and they happily continued their usual morning routines; grabbing their respective breakfast meals and heading into the den to watch cartoons.

When Jeff emerged it was verging on 9:00. He came into the kitchen carrying Calo as he came; he sat down next to me placing a tentative kiss on my cheek. He looked absolutely awful, his face was still red and blotchy while dark circles ringed his usually bright, brown eyes. My papa smiled sadly at him,

"Morning honey, do you want something to drink, maybe some breakfast?" Jeff shook his head looking rather hesitant. Calo looked up from where he was now settled on my lap,

"Jeffy you should have some pancakes. Papa makes the best pancakes." I watched as Jeff looked up from his knees doing his best to smiled,

"Okay Calo, what do you suggest I have with these pancakes then?" A grin broke out on Calo's little face and I saw a little bit of life rekindled in Jeff's eyes. I knew that my family would be able to help Jeff; they would always be there for the two of us.

-8weeks later-

Jeff has settled into my family really well. My dad and papa explained to my younger siblings why there favourite blonde was staying with us. They all absolutely loved the idea of Jeff living with us. Today my papa is going for his second scan and I am going for my first scan. Jeff, dad and Calo are coming with us while Tom and Luke have come home today to watch the others with Seraphina. Dad drove with papa in the passenger seat. Calo was sat in his special seat thing because obviously at his current 22 inches tall he is way too small to sit normally in a car.

Papa went to have his scan first, Calo stayed with me and Jeff while dad went with papa. I was already showing a little bit which was not expected. Papa's scan took about 20 minutes and when he and dad came out I saw that they had both been crying. My papa was beaming, reassuring that it wasn't anything bad. He instantly sat next to me and was showing me the ultrasound of my baby brother to be. Papa is at just over 20 weeks and could have found out the sex of the baby, but decided he didn't want to. On the other hand, if we work it out I think I am around 11 weeks. My name was called and I looked at Jeff who got up, taking my hand and leading me towards the smiling midwife. We were taken to a small room and I immediately saw the ultrasound machine.

"Okay boys, my name is Nurse Clearlight, I will be your midwife for the duration of your pregnancy. Are you ready?" He looked at me and I nodded nervously. He cracked a smiled and said, "Don't look so worried, it will be okay. Now Nick I need you to lie down on the bed for me, roll the top of your trousers down and lift up your t-shirt for me. Okay?" I nodded and did what he asked. Jeff sat down next to me and held my hand. Nurse Clearlight rolled over on wheelie stool. He looked at Jeff,

"I am assuming you are the other father?" Jeff nodded and beamed at me when he caught my eye. Nurse Clearlight nodded and took a bottle saying,

"Okay Nick this will be a little cold." He wasn't kidding either. I jumped quite violently as the cold gel touched my skin. The nurse pulled the monitor over and tapped the screen,

"If you look at this and I will show you your baby." Both Jeff and I were instantly glued to the screen. I felt the probe against my slight curved stomach and watched as a fuzzy black and white image came up on the screen. The nurse made a few notes before smiling broadly. He moved the probe and then said,

"Okay there is baby. You can hear the heartbeat." Both Jeff and I smiled. I felt the probe move once again and suddenly the nurse said,

"And here is baby number 2." Both Jeff and I whipped our heads up to look at him. My mouth was gaping,

"What?" Nurse Clearlight chuckled,

"Congratulations boys you are having twins." I looked at Jeff and felt the tears begin to pour down my face, happy tears of course. Jeff instantly began to wipe them away. Another nurse handed Jeff a piece of tissue and he wiped the goo off of my tummy before bringing me into his arms. Nurse Clearlight asked,

"Boy do you want pictures?" We both nodded and I croakily said,

"Can we please have 3?" He nodded and smiled before going to collect them.

We headed back into the waiting room; I was clutching the envelope tightly in my hand. My papa was instantly asking me questions; it was a little overwhelming so I simply thrust the envelope into his hands. I cuddled close to Jeff and then heard the gasp,

"Baby you are having twins?" I felt myself being engulfed in my papa's arms, his familiar scent surrounding me and calming me.

Papa didn't stop babbling the whole way home. It was exhausting and Jeff took me up to bed when we got back. I was so happy and I knew that he was too, everything can only get better from here on out and I know that no matter how hard it may be; we will pull through, together.


	12. The day out- part 1

**I am so sorry about the wait for this. I am posting the second part to this momentarily. I honestly have no real excuse except for writer's block. Also I have been working on a new story. The chapters are longer and I already have 5 chapters completed. I am probably going t post tha later to day as well so let me know what you think :)**

**Calo x x x**

* * *

-Sebastian p.o.v-

Hunter was now verging on 28 weeks and Nick was nearly 20 weeks gone. Jeff has been amazing with Nick, helping him with everything and anything he can. Today, since our two eldest are here on a break from college, we are all going out for the day. Hunter had set his sights on going to the beach and none of us could deny him that. I have been up since 7:00 and am now making sandwiches to accommodate the entire group. Hunter was helping me but he rushed off to go and help Nick who is still experiencing morning sickness to some degree. Calo came hurrying in and I smiled down at my tiny son. He glanced at the stacks of sandwiches and said,

"Dad, do you want some help?" I looked down at him and then back at the sandwiches sighing in relief at the thought of just a little help. I didn't need to answer; instead I simply swept him up and set him on the counter with the role of tin foil and stack of plastic pots. He grabbed a pen as well and began to wrap and mark the sandwiches setting them neatly in the huge picnic bag. Once that was done he began to sort out drinks hurrying in and out of the garage with cans and pouches of drink while I was cutting up cucumber, carrots and various other salad foods.

Hunter reappeared rubbing his back a little. I softly rubbed his shoulders and kissed his cheek before continuing with what I was doing. The kids all began to come down dressed in their beach gear. Hunter took them all into the lounge with the beach bags. Within minutes he had a little system going, keeping all of the little ones occupied. I looked into the hallway and saw the flurry of kids bringing bottles of sun cream, towels, swim gear and various other items to the lounge. Hunter was sat on the floor and the kids were lined up handing him the items they had and heading off for more while he sorted each item into the appropriate bag. Calo came over having finished with the drinks and I asked him to go and check on Nick and Jeff because neither of them had been down yet.

-Calo p.o.v-

I climbed my way up the stairs trying to avoid being trampled by the flurry of my excited younger siblings. I reached mine and Nick's bedroom and pushed the door open slightly. I saw my brother sat on the bed clutching the bin while Jeff was flittering around the room gathering things into a bag, much like everyone else was doing. I went in and over to Nick who looked up and smiled weakly at me. I clambered up on the bed with some help from Jeff. At that moment Nick clutched the plastic bin tighter and was sick. I stood up gently brushing his hair back and rubbing his neck while Jeff dropped the bag and hurried over. Once Nick was done Jeff grabbed the glass of water off the night stand and helped Nick to sip it slowly. I then sat with my brother while Jeff took the bin and washed it out. I softly said,

"Nick, are you sure you want to come with us? Dad and Papa won't mind, they will understand." Nick shook his head,

"No, I don't want to miss a family outing, I will be fine bud." I nodded and said,

"Well I think I have some travel sickness tablets, maybe you could take them, and they might help on the journey?" He nodded and smiled at me,

"That would be great bud." I sifted through my bedside draw until I found the small packet of tablets. Jeff came out and helped me pop them out of the packet. Nick gulped them down gratefully and I helped Jeff pack up the rest of the stuff for the beach before we headed downstairs.

-Hunter p.o.v-

All the little ones were sat eating breakfast. Tom, Luke and Seraphina were all watching them while I helped Seb with the remaining bits. Calo came in with Jeff and Nick not far behind. I immediately rushed over to my son and helped him to sit down. Jeff picked Calo up and set him on the table while I fussed over Nick. He didn't want anything to eat but I managed to convince him to have a drink and I got Calo and Jeff to have a slice of toast each.

At 9:00 we ushered all the kids outside. Tom and Luke were taking 4 kids each and Seb and I were taking the rest in the minibus. I sat in the front with Calo while Nick and Jeff were sat right at the front of the passenger seats. I watched in the mirror as Jeff handed my son some ear plugs and then pulled him close and allowed Nick to doze off. Seb turned the radio down a little but there wasn't much we could do about the little kids. Still, Nick seemed to have no problems sleeping through their racket.

After about an hour in the car the littlest kids were starting to get a bit irritated and fidgety. I could also hear Sterling wailing from where he was strapped in his seat. Seb pulled into the services and I glanced down at Calo who was dead to the world; sleeping soundly. Tom and Luke pulled up behind us the 4 of us and Seraphina shuttled the kids in groups to the toilet. We must have been a complete spectacle, people were gaping at us and the sheer number of children we had.

After what felt like mission impossible to my slightly swollen feet we finally managed to get all the kids strapped back in. Nick and Calo had managed to sleep through it all. We had had a bit of a problem when Jeff needed the toilet and Nick simply wouldn't let him go. In the end Seb ended up as Nick's human pillow for a few minutes and he couldn't get out again. We decided it would be best for Seb to stay with Nick rather than risk waking him. Therefore I drove and Jeff sat in my seat next to Calo. Sebastian had tried to make a fuss saying that I was pregnant and that I shouldn't have to exert myself like that. I simply brushed him off telling him he was ridiculous and settled into the driver's seat, adjusting the seat so I could reach the peddles more comfortably. I checked that Tom and Luke were ready before we all pulled away from the service station and continued on our way to the beach.


	13. The day out- part 2

**Here is the second part I am woking on teh next chapter as well...**

* * *

-Sebastian p.o.v-

Hunter parked the minibus up right on the seafront end of the car park. The beach was fairly busy but it wasn't packed which I was grateful for. Nick was still asleep, leaning into me and holding my arm tightly in his grip. Hunter got out and so did Jeff. Jeff immediately came into the back of the bus and helped me to wake Nick. I felt my son stir in my arms and his eyes soon fluttered open. While Jeff took over looking after him I slipped out and went to Hunter where he was stood with Luke and Tom deciding where best to set ourselves up. We were going to set all the stuff out before all the kids were released, that way we had a way of controlling them rather than letting them all simply run wild.

Between the 4 of us and Jeff, once Nick was fully conscious, we made quick work of setting up the umbrellas and laying out the towels and bags. Once it was all set out Jeff brought Nick down, I brought Sterling and Hunter carried Calo, who was still sleeping. Once Hunter and Nick were settled Tom, Luke, Jeff and Seraphina helped me get all the kids down to the large area we had set up. The younger ones were all squealing in excitement running clumsily across the sand. I checked the bus once it was clear of kids and picked up any rubbish and forgotten sippy cups and cartons of juice.

Our next mission was to sun cream all of the kids and get the youngest ones changed into their swim gear. Hunter took the youngest. Seraphina helped Alessia, Apple and Hayden. Thomas helped the triplets and Luke helped Beau, Blue, Roman and Isla. Jeff was sat helping Nick who didn't look very well while Hunter and I did the quadruplets, Cai and Sterling. It took a while and we used over 5 bottles of sun cream but the kids were soon sprinting towards the water. Tom took Sterling with him and Luke was keeping a close eye on Cai but we trusted them. Calo was lying under the shade of an umbrella curled up next to Hunter. Jeff was sat on the towel next to them with Nick leaning back against his chest as they both finished applying their sun cream. I sank down the other side of my husband watching my kids play in the water.

Tom brought Sterling, Cai, Roman and Isla back after a while before returning to the rest of his siblings. We set Sterling in his carry seat and left him to sleep while I occupied the three toddlers with buckets, spade and sandcastles. Nick and Jeff played for a little but the sun soon made Nick feel a little sick and woozy so they retreated into the shade. I glanced up at my husband and saw that he was gently lifting an awaking Calo into his lap sun cream at the ready. I don't know how my kids put up with their Papa sometimes, he can be very overbearing and protective and I feel like they feel a little smothered but maybe that is just me. Calo simply allowed his Papa to fuss over him applying a thick layer of sun cream.

Around 12:00 Calo managed to persuade Nick and Jeff to go down to the sea with him. Nick slipped a t-shirt on a little self-conscious. I could understand why, I had not failed to notice the looks that some people were giving us and I knew that Nick didn't want to draw unwanted attention to himself. They reached the sea and both stood either side of Calo holding one of his hands as they walked slowly deeper. I noticed how tense Hunter was as he watched Calo walk deeper into the sea. I shuffled over and plonked myself down next to him immediately taking his hand,

"Honey, he is fine don't panic, I promise that the boys will look after him just fine." I looked into his eyes and waited until he nodded; it was hesitant but good enough for me. Tom had gone over and picked Calo up so that he could join the rest of them a little deeper. The youngest and not so confident swimmers had armbands and the older guys were keeping a close eye on them. Nick came back up to us after about 20 minutes later but Jeff stayed down in the water to play with Calo and the others. Nick settled himself down next to Hunter and I watched the two of them as Hunter put his arm round our son and held him close.

Gradually the kids began to come back as they became tired of the sea. Their arrival launched a huge sand castle building contest and they were all happily constructing their sand castles. Tom, Jeff and Calo were still in the sea and I decided I would join them for a little while. Nick seemed to have perked up and I was relieved, he was helping Isla and Roman to construct a large moat around their stack of 3 castles. Hunter was feeding Sterling and helping Cai who was working with Hayden.

The waves were picking up a little now but that didn't deter the 4 of us in the sea. I took one of the baby rings with the leg holes and we sat Calo in that. I had a small beach ball and we began to circle hitting it to each other and trying not to let it touch the sea. Calo was really enjoying himself and it was nice to see him happy because he was involved in something where he could participate without something having to be changed or having someone help him. We were so engrossed in our game that we didn't see the fairly large wave creep up. Well that was until it went straight over Calo's head and knocked him into the sea. I instantly felt the panic set in and dived under the water forcing my eyes open against the salty sting. Jeff and Tom were both searching too. I saw the ring weighted down by water and then caught sight of my tiny son squirming around. I swam over and quickly scooped him up. We broke the surface and Calo was coughing and spluttering trying to clear the water from his lungs. I held him above the water, resting on my shoulder, patting his back to help him clear his airway. Tom and Jeff rushed over to check on him but he reassured them, midst cough, that he was fine.

We trudged out of the water and headed slowly back up to the others. I caught Hunter's panicked gaze and nodded to him letting him know that Calo was okay. I wrapped his tiny body in a towel as he was now shivering a little from the breeze. He sat quietly resting against my chest as he was still regaining his composure and breath. Hunter knew that it was not a time to coddle him and so he only interrupted to give us our sandwiches and other lunch bits.

Despite his long nap earlier it appeared that the events of the day had tired Calo out. We had all loaded back into the cars at around 5:30 and almost as soon as we were on the road Calo was out like a light. Thankfully what had happened hadn't deterred Calo from the sea and he happily headed back into the waves with his brothers in the afternoon, however I did notice that he didn't let go of Tom who held him the whole time.

By the time Hunter and I tumbled into bed I think it was safe to say that we were both absolutely exhausted and slept almost instantly. It had been a really nice day for all of us, even Nick once he was feeling a little better. I hoped that we could do it a little more often despite the eldest twins being away at college. For now we had other things to deal with and we would just keep going like we always had enjoying our family and everything that comes with them.


End file.
